


SFW Luke Skywalker/Reader Headcanons

by irhydft



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I'm in love with him don't be mad at me, Misuse of the Force, Multi, Mutual Pining, but in a cute way, each of these are their own thing so the chapter titles reflect that, luke being a sweetheart, luke being jealous, oh god where do i start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irhydft/pseuds/irhydft
Summary: A collection of some of the Luke/Fem!Reader headcanons requested from tumblr
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	1. Having a crush on Luke

**Author's Note:**

> for those of you who don't know, I freaked one night, deleted my tumblr, and then remade. here's some of the stuff I could salvage from people who had reblogged from me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Could you please do headcanons for luke Skywalker x reader? Maybe where the reader has a crush on him but hasn't told him and he senses their feelings through the force? But if not that I am good with anything with luke!

Headcanons for having a crush on our favorite boy:

\- Luke’s not really sure what he’s feeling from you through the force at first

\- Has your presence always felt like this? Or is this new?

\- After a week of trying to figure it out, he’s pretty sure you’re definitely been thinking about him/paying more attention to him than other people.

\- He catches you staring just a second too long and then your face flushes and he finally figures it out that that feeling is you having a crush on him.

\- Oh. Oh.

\- Now Luke is conflicted. Should he tell you that he can feel your crush on him? Will you be upset that he knows? This feels like a pretty unfair upper hand. Not that he hasn’t thought about you before…

\- His own feelings for you are validated by your crush on him, and he kind of does a poor job of hiding it.

\- He was already nice before, but he’s being even nicer lately. Bringing you little gifts from planets he visits during missions, hanging around where you do.

\- You keep thinking he’s going to make a move but you’re too nervous to tell him you like him.

\- He’s Luke Skywalker, he’s nice to everyone, right? You’re imagining things… right?

\- He’s secretly hoping you’ll say something first so that he doesn’t have to confess that he knows.

\- You’re really distracting him. He keeps noticing your energy in the force whenever you’re around. Sometimes he’ll pick up on a stray thought or two of yours about his eyes or his smile and he gets embarrassed.

\- You’re starting to think something is up, because sometimes you’ll think a particularly admiring thought about him and he’ll blush seconds later.

\- His resolve ends up breaking one night when another x-wing pilot flirted with you. (Ask me about jealous Luke I love him)

\- “Who was that?” “Just some guy, why?” “Well because I kind of thought… I felt like you maybe… the force told me you have a crush on me.” “What!?” “I’m sorry! But I really like you and—“

\- You laugh and put two and two together. That’s why he’s been acting weird lately.

\- “Can I kiss you?” he asks. “We both know I’ve thought about it before,” you tease.

\- You’re not sure if you think it’s embarrassing or endearing that he knew, you’re just happy he likes you back :)


	2. jealous Luke

Headcanons for jealous Luke:

\- I admit this really only applies to A New Hope and a little bit of Empire Strikes Back Luke, because by Return of the Jedi Luke has become confident in himself and his various abilities both with and without the force.

\- That being said, I really feel like Luke in ANH radiates inexperience and a degree of innocence, which brings some minor jealously along with it (see: when Han asks about “a princess and a guy like him?” and Luke snaps back no)

\- He’s a little bratty, but endearing

\- It’s not that he’s possessive of you so much as he feels like, “Damn, why can’t that be me?” when you show interest in other people

\- He gets a little sulky when other people flirt with you, even though you’re not together yet

\- If you ever play truth or dare/spin the bottle with the rebellion on your down time and you end up kissing someone else, he’s liable to feign tiredness and slip off

\- Of course you’d notice and go after him :)

\- Once you end up together though, Luke’s jealously rarely ever comes out

\- He’s not big on PDA, unless of course someone is looking at you a little too intently, and then he’ll get needy and ask for a kiss

\- Luke is just a really dedicated sweetheart and he likes knowing you’re into him just as much


	3. Luke's ways of showing affection

Headcanons for Luke Skywalker’s ways of showing affection:

\- Luke’s love languages are definitely acts of service and quality time.

\- Although in the absence of either of those things, he does like giving little thoughtful gifts if he’s been away without you.

\- Sometimes he comes back to the rebellion bases with trinkets and he’ll say they reminded him of you.

\- Luke loves to help; if you’re repairing a ship or a droid and he has time, he’ll ask if there’s anything he can do.

\- This extends to house chores (our farmboy was raised right) or even helping you think your way through decisions/problems if you’re stuck.

\- He’s not big on PDA, but he really likes hugs— sometimes after a long mission when you’ve been separated, he’ll literally run into your arms.

\- Once you’re an item, he’ll sometimes come up behind you and wrap his arms around your waist and rest his chin on your shoulder.

\- He also likes spending time around you.

\- Luke will ask you to go for walks with him just to talk, or hang around your station on the base in his free time, which admittedly isn’t a lot

\- For this reason a lot of time you spend with him is during the later hours and he’ll sometimes stay with you, just talking and sharing stories, so late you fall asleep in your room together

\- It’s innocent, but you might have a hard time convincing Han and Leia that if they see him walking out of your room in the morning

\- Much like he is for his friends, Luke also shows affection by being somewhat protective over you.

\- He knows you know what you’ve signed up for by being in the rebellion, but he wants you to be safe— if that means you need him because you’re in danger, he does his best to be there.

\- Even if it means he has to drop Jedi training for a while, or something else important to him.


	4. Luke x Solo!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon said: Headcanon on Luke dating/wanting to date Han’s sister (the reader)?

Luke Skywalker x reader as Han’s sister:

\- Imagine Luke’s surprise when he boards the Falcon for the first time and almost runs right into… a girl?

\- You’re about his age, maybe just a few years older, but before he can say anything but a quick “oh,” you’ve moved right past him

\- “Who’s this?” you’re shouting out to Han

\- Han doesn’t answer and you hear blaster fire, which sends you booking it back into the Falcon, leaving Luke and Obi Wan in the hallway

\- Luke is confused. Who was that? Where’s she going?

\- He’d ask Han, but they’re a little too busy outrunning the imperial starship tailing them and he’s already been banished out of the cockpit.

\- Meanwhile, you’re trying to secure supplies (and hide some contraband items, if you’re about to get caught) but you’re decently distracted thinking about the bluest eyes you’ve ever seen

\- Who is he? Why did your brother choose to pick up a kid and an old man?

\- Later you re-emerge and the boy is training with some kind of weapon. You watch as Han snickers at the boy’s fumbling

\- You clear your throat and address Han. “Thought you told me the force was a myth,” you jab at him

\- “It is,” Han rolls his eyes

\- At your voice, the boy pulls the helmet blinding him off his head and looks at you, introducing himself as Luke.

\- “That’s my kid sister,” Han says

\- Luke is immediately transfixed by you. His eyes linger just a little longer on your form, and he thinks you don’t notice

\- The longer you know each other, the harder he crushes on you, and the more obvious it gets

\- He likes how you have the same snarky attitude as Han, but with less dedication to your own profit

\- If you have to spend time fixing the Falcon, Luke will hang around and pretend like he just wants to help so that you all can get going again, but he really just wants to spend time around you

\- He really wants to ask you on a date; but he’s a little scared of Han, and intimidated by your confidence, and where could you even go on a date during a time like this?

\- Han occasionally growls at Luke, “Be careful around my sister,” when he thinks you’re not listening

\- The first time you kiss Luke is just before the battle to take down the Death Star

\- It was technically a goodbye kiss; you tell him you’re sorry, and that you wished you could stay.

\- Han wanted to leave, and you felt as though you couldn’t let your brother leave without you

\- The second time you kiss Luke is just after the battle; it’s a victory kiss— he’s a hero now, and you’ve seen him grow so much


	5. training with Luke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon said: training with luke please? (which may or may not lead to... distraction?) love your writing!

Training with Luke:

\- Finding out that you’re force sensitive has led you to spend more time with Luke than you’ve ever hoped possible

\- There’s a bit of a learning curve for the both of you; Luke has never taught anybody himself, and you didn’t even realize you had the force until very recently

\- As a result, your training is kind of trial and error. Some things Yoda has told Luke don’t necessarily sit well with your learning style

\- You’re notorious for overthinking instead of relying on instinct, and Luke sometimes has to tell you he can sense you’re dwelling too hard on a decision

\- You’re pretty sure that has everything to do with how you’re harboring a major crush on him— one you hope isn’t too noticeable, because you’ll never be able to live it down if he doesn’t feel the same

\- Luke is always getting close to you during training; correcting your form or sparring with you occasionally means he’ll touch you— it’s always innocent, but your mind wanders

\- This completely wrecks your concentration every time; you’re torn between the lingering feeling of his hands on you and paying attention to his words

\- You want to impress Luke. You want to be a good student.

\- But by far the most difficult part of training isn’t the physical aspects— you can blame your shortcomings and shortness of breath on adrenaline and exercise if you lie to yourself well

\- No, the worst part is the meditation, because your mind is the problem; focusing on nothingness and feeling for the force is hard when you know he’s right next to you

\- For his part, Luke is blessedly patient with you— he says he remembers the struggles of learning himself, says he still is learning

\- You think you’ve definitely messed up, though, the day Luke finally interrupts your “meditation”

\- Luke hasn’t told you this— but he’s finally figured out why you seem so unfocused around him, and is wondering if he should admit his own crush on you

\- All you can think of is how fast your heart is beating as he makes a comment about how he senses your mind is unfocused, and do you want to stop?

\- When you stutter out a no and he turns to look at you, you see a recognition in his blue eyes that wasn’t there before

\- His face is so close to yours; his eyes flit down to your lips for just a second and you’re making your decision to kiss him before you even think it through

\- You pull away almost immediately after realizing what you’ve done

\- “Oh gods, I’m so—” you start to apologize, but Luke doesn’t let you finish before his lips are on yours again

\- You’re doing anything to get closer to him; this is everything you’ve ever wanted, and before you know it you’re practically in his lap, your hands in his hair and his hands on your waist

\- You break the kiss to take a breathe; Luke teasingly asks if this is why you’re so distracted all the time and blushes when you admit that yes, before he gets that mischievous grin on his face

\- “Then you won’t mind if I kiss you again?” he asks.

\- It’s a long time before your “training” for the day is over.


End file.
